


Original Writing- Short scenes and stuff

by EsotericAthanasy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsotericAthanasy/pseuds/EsotericAthanasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please use constructive criticism in the comments, id really appreciate it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Original Writing- Short scenes and stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi so this scene is two characters discussing something in wynne's parlor

    Finley shivered as she got out of the back of Wynne's car after it had pulled up into the driveway. Wynne was wearing a blank, unreadable expression as the wind blew her dark hair out of her face. She nodded at Finley to follow, and the two girls walked to the porch of the small grey house. 

   The house look well kept, with green grass and flower pots by the doorway. The wooden porch was swept, and the bench cleaned. The only part about the house not spotless was the peeling grey paint of the outside walls. Finley supposed it used to be white. She imagined this house used to be as beautiful as it was clean, but time had aged it, as time does to all things. 

    Wynne looked back at Finley, and said in a flat tone, "Are you coming in?",gesturing towards the now unlocked door. Finley nodded her dirty blonde topped head, and brushed the short hair out of her blue eyes as she walked into the parlor.

   She had been in Wynne's parlor many times before, and the familiar beige couches were welcoming. The walls were plain white, and in the corner were a few of the other girl's paintings, stacked up next to the fireplace. The red-brown carpet was topped with a coffee table, and the two couches were on either side of it. Finley sat on one, and Wynne sat across from her.

   "So, about the thing we were discussing earlier", Finley began

   "That will be taken care of", Wynne stated, seemingly concerned,"But that's  not important right now"

Finley furrowed her brows, wringing together her shaking hands. She didn't want to talk about this right now, it made her head hurt. Why couldn't they talk about something nice? " I-I understand that, but, well...", she trailed off

 "Its not your fault", the other comforted, but her expression went serious again," But... You DID do it."

 Finley felt her heart beating fast, her hands shaking.  _not now,_ she thought _, oh god NOT NOW._ Her breathing got quicker and more difficult, as if someone were holding her underwater. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe,  _no no no no no no......._ , It only got worse. The feeling of impending doom for no real reason. She knew that it would be okay, but for some reason her body didn't. She could see her heart beating through her shirt, not now, not now, why now, nonono


End file.
